


After the knot

by alycat



Series: Knotting 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't knot. It's something much too intimate to share with just anyone, and it just makes him feel uncomfortable. But then, he's never been with Jared before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the knot

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, underage, age difference (Jared is 17, Jensen is 30), lap sex, barebacking.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

-¤-

The boy felt wonderful around his cock, tight wet heat that pulled him in every time he dragged his cock back out, prettiest sounds falling from his lips whenever Jensen rocked his hips forward to bury himself to the base within the most perfect ass he'd ever had. Technically he knew that Jared wasn't a boy, at seventeen he was edging in on adulthood but his body hadn't caught up with the last growth spurt and his legs were long and coltish where they bracketed Jensen's thighs. Finding himself balls deep within the neighbor's kid wasn't something he ever expected, at thirty he really thought he had more self control than that, but it was something with Jared that just _got_ to him, the way the boy looked up at him from under too long bangs, hazel eyes warm and inviting. But still, it didn't really explain what he was about to do, what he knew there was no way he would be able to stop.

"Yeah... yeah..." Jared moaned on Jensen's lap, hips circling as they grinded down against where Jensen's knot was starting to swell. "Gimme... please."

It wasn't often he allowed himself to knot. Not that he didn't have sexual partners that had begged him for his knot, but truth be told, even the best of sex could be ruined with a long knotting to someone you really didn't have anything in common with. But Jared writhing so prettily on Jensen's cock? Yeah, there was no way he wouldn't push his bulging knot into the boy's ass. He wrapped one arm around Jared's narrow waist, holding the boy in place as he started to move his hips with small, circling motion, feeling the rim slowly start to give way.

The sound that left Jared's body could only be described as a _keening_ and it had Jensen fucking up into the tight heat even harder, listening to the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of the boy. Jared's cock was bobbing up and down with each thrust of Jensen's hips, sliding against Jensen's arm and leaving a smear of pre-come behind.

"You feel so good," Jensen groaned and pushed Jared down hard.

He had every intention of wrapping one hand around the boy's cock, stroking him to completion, but when Jensen's knot broke through the tight rim, locking them firmly together, he felt Jared spasm around him at the same time as the boy's body arched and Jensen pushed Jared forward for a moment to be able to see the boy's hole, the slight swell of his rim where Jensen's cock pushed at it from the inside.

"Jensen!" Jared cried out and his untouched cock twitched as it started pulsing, painting the boy's belly white with his release.

His first release, Jensen thought as he ground his knot into the boy, feeling the rim so snug around the base and his knot brushing against the sensitive spot deep inside Jared. His boy was practically sobbing, body twitching and trembling as Jared's head lolled back to rest on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen's own orgasm tore through him, painting the boy's inner walls with hot streaks of come and it was enough for Jared to scream as he came a second time, hole fluttering around Jensen's cock.

"God damnit, " Jensen groaned. "Fucking fuck... Jesus. Fuck, Jared."

Jared whined, a high pitched sound deep in his throat that sent shots of pleasure through Jensen's body and it dragged his orgasm out longer than he had ever felt it before. Moving his hands down Jared's sides he felt his boy gasp for air, skin pebbling under Jensen's touch.

"How long..." Jared asked weakly and even though the boy didn't finish the sentence Jensen was sure of what he meant.

"At least thirty minutes," he said. "Maybe even an hour considering it’s your first knot."

Jared shifted above him, moving enough for Jensen to groan and take a firm grip on the boy's hips to hold him in place.

"Is it that obvious it's my first?" Jared asked quietly.

"No," Jensen lied, not wanting Jared to feel bad about it but the boy looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, it's quite obvious but... fuck. I'm _happy_ I'm your first knot."

He wrapped both arms around Jared, pulling the boy flush against his chest and Jared went willingly, leaning back into the touch and then tilting his head to the side, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses over Jensen's neck.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Jared admitted. "It's not why I came over here."

"I know," Jensen said easily, lifting one hand to slowly drag through the cooling come on Jared's belly. "But fuck, Jared. If you don't want me to knot you, you should come over here dressed like...that..."

Jared laughed softly and the motion sent the most interesting vibrations down to where their bodies were connected.

"It's not like I didn't want it," Jared mumbled. "You... you're always nice to me. And I mean...you... don't treat me like I'm just a kid."

"It's not like _I_ didn't want it," Jensen admitted and pressed his lips to the boy's neck, where his sweat damp hair curled slightly at the edges. "Been watching you, seen you grow, change. Become more beautiful with each passing day."

He didn't need to see Jared's face to know that the boy was smiling and he allowed his hands to stroke over soft, warm skin, feeling each little shiver that ran through Jared at the soft touches. Jared's hands came down to move along with Jensen's, their fingers tangling together for a moment before to boy reached back, cupping Jensen's neck and tilting his head enough so that their lips could meet. It was an awkward kiss, but it was so _good_ it made Jensen's head spin.

"Do you... do this often?" Jared asked, an insecurity in his voice that Jensen wanted to do anything to wipe away.

"No," he said, stroking his hands down over Jared's thighs, as far down as he could reach before moving them back up, brushing the inside of soft thighs. "It's not... something I do. I don't knot."

"You knotted me," Jared pointed out, wriggling his hips slightly and the shift around his knot had Jensen pushing his hips up slightly, dragging his knot against Jared's insides.

"Yeah, I did," Jensen agreed and moved his hands to span over Jared's flat belly.

He didn't know if it was just his own imagination but he thought he could feel himself inside the boy, big knot moving and stretching from the inside. When so often before he had wanted the knotting to be over, to get away from the person he was locked to, he thought he could stay inside Jared forever, feeling the tight walls of the boy's ass work his cock, making it twitch out a few more drops of come.

"You're different," Jensen said, pressing a kiss to Jared's shoulder. "I _want_ to be tied to you, have you right here on my lap like this. I want to get to know you, Jay."

"No one calls me that," Jared said, but there was a smile to his words and when Jensen's hand reached down to cup the heavy weight of his sac Jared moaned and spread his legs even wider.

"Just my name for you then," Jensen said.

Jared hummed his approval, cock hardening as Jensen's fingers trailed up the seam, hand curling around the base of Jared's cock and stroking him softly. Had someone asked him a year earlier if he would tie the neighbor’s omega son he would have laughed at them. Maybe even hit someone. But he had never expected for Jared to grow into the young man he was, the shy smiles and the body that bore promises of muscles and strength yet to come. He was pretty sure that was one of the reasons he _was_ tied to Jared; the boy was nothing like most omegas Jensen had met, not the fragile little thing that Jensen thought he would break if he fucked them the way he wanted. No, Jared was stronger, able to take what Jensen wanted to give to him, take from him.

"Will you... knot me again?" Jared asked when several long minutes had stretched out between them, the only sound that of their breathings and soft moans when one of them shifted.

"As many times as you want me to," Jensen promised, happy that his knot was still keeping them together because he had no wish to pull free from Jared's tight body. "And tomorrow I think..."

He drifted off into silence, forcing himself to really think through what he was about to offer the boy on his lap, making sure it was his brain and not his knot speaking.

"Tomorrow I'll talk to your parents," Jensen went on, sure of what he wanted. "You're almost eighteen, I want you to come stay here with me."

Jared shifted so quickly that the knot tugged violently at his rim, making the both of them hiss out and the next moment Jared was slumped back against Jensen's chest once more. He knew full well what he was offering, what Jared would read into the offering, and he let his hands roam over soft skin, holding Jared firm on his lap as he rocked his hips upward once more.

"You want to... mate me?" Jared asked quietly.

The boy was reaching behind him, fingers sliding over Jensen's sides, brushing over his ribs, and Jensen moaned at the tender touch, leaning in to kiss every inch of skin what was presented to him.

"What did you think this was, Jay?" he asked. "A quick fuck? I wouldn't have knotted you then. You're _mine_ now, and I'm yours. I've waited for years for someone I cared about enough to tie myself to and you... damn Jay... you feel so good around me, look so pretty on my knot. The way you squeeze so tightly around me. But it's more than that, I know you. I saw you grow up and I know you're amazing. And that's why I tied us. Why I couldn't keep my hands off you."

Jared seemed to melt back into his embrace and when he tilted his head to the side Jensen claimed his mouth in a deep, lingering kiss, not pulling away until the lack of oxygen forced him to. His hands kept roaming over Jared's skin, soft movements, and he wasn't surprised when he felt the warm body on his lap go soft and relaxed as Jared drifted off into sleep. Jensen closed his own eyes, relishing in the firm weight of Jared on his lap and the tightness surrounding his dick. He couldn't help but rocking his hips up, watching as even in sleep the boy's pretty cock hardened when Jensen's knot pressed against his inside and when Jensen slowly blinked his eyes awake Jensen once more had his hand around the boy's cock.

"I will come free soon," Jensen mumbled. "I want you to come first, can you do that for me, Jay? Come from my knot in your ass, my hand on your cock?"

He didn't need to wait long because Jared threw his head back and came hard, body convulsing around Jensen tight enough to send shards of pleasure soaring through him.

"Jen..." Jared whimpered and Jensen felt his cock slid free from the boy, a hot trickle of come leaving Jared's hole and leaking down their thighs.

"God, fuck," Jensen mumbled and collapsed next to the boy, holding him close in the middle of the wide bed.

Jared nuzzled his way into Jensen's embrace, all slender muscles and sharp elbows and Jensen could barely remember the last time he was so content after sex. Instead of running away he was still pressed against Jared and he had no plans to pull away. Even if knotting wasn't something he usually liked, he knew that he would love every second he spend tied to Jared.

-¤-


End file.
